This invention is directed to methods for the preparation of phosphoramidite compounds that are useful, for example, in the solid phase synthesis of oligonucleotides. The oligonucleotides are useful as diagnostic reagents, research reagents and therapeutics agents.
It is well known proteins are significantly involved in many of the bodily states in multicellular organisms, including most disease states. Such proteins, either acting directly or through their enzymatic or other functions, contribute in major proportion to many diseases and regulatory functions in animals and man. For disease states, classical therapeutics has generally focused upon interactions with such proteins in efforts to moderate their disease-causing or disease-potentiating functions. In newer therapeutic approaches, modulation of the production of such proteins is desired. By interfering with the production of proteins, the maximum therapeutic effect might be obtained with minimal side effects. It is the general object of such therapeutic approaches to interfere with or otherwise modulate gene expression which would lead to undesired protein formation.
One method for inhibiting specific gene expression is with the use of oligonucleotides, especially oligonucleotides which are complementary to a specific target messenger RNA (mRNA) sequence.
Transcription factors interact with double-stranded DNA during regulation of transcription. Oligonucleotides can serve as competitive inhibitors of transcription factors to modulate the action of transcription factors. Several recent reports describe such interactions (see Bielinska, A., et. al., Science, 1990, 250, 997-1000; and Wu, H., et. al., Gene, 1990, 89, 203-209).
In addition to functioning as both indirect and direct regulators of proteins, oligonucleotides have also found use in diagnostic tests. Such diagnostic tests can be performed using biological fluids, tissues, intact cells or isolated cellular components. As with gene expression inhibition, diagnostic applications utilize the ability of oligonucleotides to hybridize with a complementary strand of nucleic acid. Hybridization is the sequence specific hydrogen bonding of oligonucleotides, via Watson-Crick and/or Hoogsteen base pairs, to RNA or DNA. The bases of such base pairs are said to be complementary to one another.
Oligonucleotides are also widely used as research reagents. They are useful for understanding the function of many other biological molecules as well as in the preparation of other biological molecules. For example, the use of oligonucleotides as primers in polymerase chain reactions (PCR) has given rise to an expanding commercial industry. PCR has become a mainstay of commercial and research laboratories, and applications of PCR have multiplied. For example, PCR technology is used in the fields of forensics, paleontology, evolutionary studies and genetic counseling. Commercialization has led to the development of kits which assist non-molecular biology-trained personnel in applying PCR. Oligonucleotides, both natural and synthetic, are employed as primers in PCR technology.
Laboratory uses of oligonucleotides are described generally in laboratory manuals such as Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, Second Ed., J. Sambrook, et al., Eds., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, 1989; and Current Protocols In Molecular Biology, F. M. Ausubel, et al., Eds., Current Publications, 1993. Such uses include Synthetic Oligonucleotide Probes, Screening Expression Libraries with Antibodies and Oligonucleotides, DNA Sequencing, In Vitro Amplification of DNA by the Polymerase Chain Reaction and Site-directed Mutagenesis of Cloned DNA (see Book 2 of Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, ibid.) and DNA-Protein Interactions and The Polymerase Chain Reaction (see Vol. 2 of Current Protocols In Molecular Biology, ibid).
Oligonucleotides can be custom-synthesized for a desired use. Thus a number of chemical modifications have been introduced into oligonucleotides to increase their usefulness in diagnostics, as research reagents and as therapeutic entities. Such modifications include those designed to increase binding to a target strand (i.e. increase their melting temperatures, (Tm)); to assist in identification of the oligonucleotide or an oligonucleotide-target complex; to increase cell penetration; to stabilize against nucleases and other enzymes that degrade or interfere with the structure or activity of the oligonucleotides; to provide a mode of disruption (terminating event) once sequence-specifically bound to a target; and to improve the pharmacokinetic properties of the oligonucleotides.
Thus, it is of increasing value to prepare oligonucleotides and other phosphorus-linked oligomers for use in basic research or for diagnostic or therapeutic applications. Consequently, and in view of the considerable expense and time required for synthesis of specific oligonucleotides, there has been a longstanding effort to develop successful methodologies for the preparation of specific oligonucleotides with increased efficiency and product purity.
Synthesis of oligonucleotides can be accomplished using both solution phase and solid phase methods. Oligonucleotide synthesis via solution phase in turn can be accomplished with several coupling mechanisms. However, solution phase chemistry requires purification after each internucleotide coupling, which is labor intensive and time consuming.
The current method of choice for the preparation of naturally occurring oligonucleotides, as well as modified oligonucleotides such as phosphorothioate and phosphoro-dithioate oligonucleotides, is via solid-phase synthesis wherein an oligonucleotide is prepared on a polymer support (a solid support) such as controlled pore glass (CPG); oxalyl-controlled pore glass (see, e.g., Alul, et al., Nucleic Acids Research 1991, 19, 1527); TENTAGEL Support, (see, e.g., Wright, et al., Tetrahedron Letters 1993, 34, 3373); or POROS, a polystyrene resin available from Perceptive Biosystems. Solid-phase synthesis relies on sequential addition of nucleotides to one end of a growing oligonucleotide chain. Typically, a first nucleoside (having protecting groups on any exocyclic amine functionalities present) is attached to an appropriate glass bead support and activated phosphite compounds (typically nucleotide phosphoramidites, also bearing appropriate protecting groups) are added stepwise to elongate the growing oligonucleotide. The nucleotide phosphoramidites are reacted with the growing oligonucleotide using xe2x80x9cfluidized bedxe2x80x9d technology to mix the reagents. The known silica supports suitable for anchoring the oligonucleotide are very fragile and thus cannot be exposed to aggressive mixing.
Additional methods for solid-phase synthesis may be found in Caruthers U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,732; 4,458,066; 4,500,707; 4,668,777; 4,973,679; and 5,132,418; and Koster U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,677 and Re. 34,069.
Phosphoramidites typically have been prepared by one of three routes. In the first, a suitably protected nucleobase is reacted with a protected bis-dialkylamino phosphite compound in the presence of 1H-tetrazole or a tetrazole salt. See Nielsen, J. et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 1986, 14, 7391; Nielsen, J. et al., J. Chem. Res.(S) 1986, 26; Hamamoto, S. et al., Chem. Lett. 1986, 1401; and Nielsen, J. et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 1987, 15, 3626. This method is disadvantageous because, inter alia, tetrazole is a health hazard, and poses disposal problems due to its explosive nature.
A second method for the preparation of phosphoramidites involves reacting the 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl of a nucleoside with a protected dialklyamino chloro phosphitylting reagent. See Hering, G. et al., Nucleosides Nucleotides 1985, 4, 169; and Ugi, I. et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun. 1997, 877. This method also is disadvantageous because of the explosive nature of the phosphitylting reagent.
A third method for the synthesis of phosphoramidites involves reacting the 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl of a nucleoside with a dialklyamino dichloro compound, followed by displacement of chlorine with addition of a protecting group. Tanaka, T. et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 1986, 27, 199.
Phosphordiamidites also can be prepared, for example, by the condensation of a bis(dialkylamino) chlorophosphine with a 5xe2x80x2-protected nucleoside according to the procedure of Grandas et al., Tetrahedron Letters 1989 30 (5) 543-546.
Potential applications of oligonucleotides as drugs have created a new challenges in the large-scale synthesis of these compounds. Thus, there remains a need for improved methods of preparing phosphoramidite synthons. The present invention is directed to this, as well as other, important ends.
The present invention provides novel methods for the preparation of mononucleoside phosphoramidites or oligonucleotide phosphoramidites comprising the steps of:
reacting a mononucleoside or oligonucleotide having a free 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl with a diaminohalophosphine; and
contacting the product of the reaction with a reagent of formula R4xe2x80x94OH, where R4 is a phosphorus protecting group, under conditions of time and temperature sufficient to form the mononucleoside or oligonucleoside phosphoramidite.
In preferred embodiments, methods are provided for the preparation of phosphoramidite compounds of Formula I: 
wherein:
R1 is a hydroxyl protecting group;
B is a nucleobase;
M is an internucleotide linkage;
q is 0 to about 100;
Z is H, OH, F, or a group of formula R7xe2x80x94(R8)n;
R7 is C3-C20 alkyl, C4-C20 alkenyl, C2-C20 alkynyl, C1-C20 alkoxy, C2-C20 alkenyloxy, or C2-C20 alkynyloxy;
R8 is hydrogen, amino, halogen, hydroxyl, thiol, keto, carboxyl, nitro, nitroso, nitrile, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, NH-alkyl, N-dialkyl, O-aryl, S-aryl, NH-aryl, O-aralkyl, S-aralkyl, NH-aralkyl, amino, N-phthalimido, imidazole, azido, hydrazino, hydroxylamino, isocyanato, sulfoxide, sulfone, sulfide, disulfide, silyl, aryl, heterocycle, carbocycle, intercalator, reporter molecule, conjugate, polyamine, polyamide, polyalkylene glycol, polyether, a group that enhances the pharmacodynamic properties of oligonucleotides, or a group that enhances the pharmacokinetic properties of oligonucleotides;
n is from 0 to about 10;
R3 is a group of formula xe2x80x94N(R5)(R6);
R5 and R6 are independently alkyl having from one to four carbon atoms, or R5 and R6 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form an aliphatic or aromatic five or six membered ring;
R4 is a phosphorus protecting group; comprising:
providing a compound of Formula II: 
reacting the compound of Formula II with a diaminohalophosphine of Formula III: 
wherein X is halogen; and R2 is a group of formula xe2x80x94N(R5)(R6);
to produce a phosphordiamidite of Formula IV: 
and
contacting the phosphordiamidite with a reagent of Formula R4xe2x80x94OH to produce the phosphoramidite of Formula I.
In some preferred embodiments, q is 0.
In some preferred embodiments, R1 is trityl, monomethoxy trityl, dimethoxytrityl, trimethoxytrityl, 2-chlorotrityl, DATE, TBTr, 9-phenylxanthine-9-yl (Pixyl) or 9-(p-methoxyphenyl)xanthine-9-yl (MOX), with trityl, monomethoxy trityl and dimethoxytrityl being more preferred.
In further preferred embodiments, R5 and R6 are each alkyl, with isopropyl being more preferred.
In some preferred embodiments, Z is H, OH, F, or a group of formula R7xe2x80x94(R8)n where R7 is C1-C20 alkoxy, C2-C20 alkenyloxy, or C2-C20 alkynyloxy, R8 is hydrogen or O-alkyl, and n is 1.
In further preferred embodiments, R4 is xcex2-cyanoethyl, diphenylsilylethyl, xcex4-cyanobutenyl, cyano p-xylyl (CPX), N-methyl-N-trifluoroacetyl ethyl (META), acetoxy phenoxy ethyl (APE), or butene-4-yl, with xcex2-cyanoethyl, diphenylsilylethyl, xcex4-cyanobutenyl or cyano p-xylyl being more preferred.
In some preferred embodiments, X is chlorine.
In further preferred embodiments, each R5 and R6 is alkyl, with isopropyl being preferred.
In more preferred embodiments, R4 is xcex2-cyanoethyl, diphenylsilylethyl, xcex4-cyanobutenyl acetoxy phenoxy ethyl (APE), or cyano p-xylyl; and each R5 and R6 is alkyl, with isopropyl being preferred.
In further preferred embodiments, the nucleoside is reacted with the diaminohalophosphine in the presence of pyridine, triethylamine or a mixture thereof.
In still further preferred embodiments, the nucleoside phosphordiamidite is contacted with the reagent of formula R4xe2x80x94OH in the presence of triethylamine, pyridine or a mixture thereof.
In even further preferred embodiments, the nucleoside phosphordiamidite is contacted with the reagent of formula R4OH without addition of further reagents.
The present invention provides novel methods for the preparation of mononucleoside phosphoramidites or oligonucleotide phosphoramidites. In some preferred embodiments, the methods of the invention comprise the steps of:
reacting a mononucleoside or oligonucleotide having a free 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl with a diaminohalophosphine; and
contacting the product of the reaction with a reagent of formula R4xe2x80x94OH, where R4 is a phosphorus protecting group, under conditions of time and temperature sufficient to form the mononucleoside or oligonucleoside phosphoramidite.
In more preferred embodiments, methods are provided for the preparation of phosphoramidite compounds of Formula I: 
wherein:
R1 is a hydroxyl protecting group;
B is a nucleobase;
M is an internucleotide linkage;
q is 0 to about 100;
Z is H, OH, F, or a group of formula R7xe2x80x94(R8)n;
R7 is C3-C20 alkyl, C4-C20 alkenyl, C2-C20 alkynyl, C1-C20 alkoxy, C2 -C20 alkenyloxy, or C2-C20 alkynyloxy;
R8 is hydrogen, amino, halogen, hydroxyl, thiol, keto, carboxyl, nitro, nitroso, nitrile, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, NH-alkyl, N-dialkyl, O-aryl, S-aryl, NH-aryl, O-aralkyl, S-aralkyl, NH-aralkyl, amino, N-phthalimido, imidazole, azido, hydrazino, hydroxylamino, isocyanato, sulfoxide, sulfone, sulfide, disulfide, silyl, aryl, heterocycle, carbocycle, intercalator, reporter molecule, conjugate, polyamine, polyamide, polyalkylene glycol, polyether, a group that enhances the pharmacodynamic properties of oligonucleotides, or a group that enhances the pharmacokinetic properties of oligonucleotides
n is from 0 to about 10;
R3 is a group of formula xe2x80x94N(R5)(R6);
R5 and R6 are independently alkyl having from one to four carbon atoms, or R5 and R6 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form an aliphatic or aromatic five or six membered ring;
R4 is a phosphorus protecting group; comprising:
providing a compound of Formula II: 
reacting the compound of Formula II with a diaminohalophosphine of Formula III: 
wherein X is halogen; and R2 is a group of formula xe2x80x94N(R5)(R6);
to produce a phosphordiamidite of Formula IV: 
and
contacting the phosphordiamidite with a reagent of Formula R4xe2x80x94OH to produce the phosphoramidite of Formula I.
The present invention provides methods for the preparation of phosphoramidite compounds that are comparable in efficiency to the methods currently used for production of phosphoramidites, yet do not require the preparation or use of phosphitylating reagents, such as NCxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94P[N(i-pr)2]2, (cyanoethyl-bisdiisopropylamino phosphordiamidite) or the use of tetrazole activators, both of which are potentially explosive. Thus, the methods of the present invention are advantageous in that they afford greater safety than currently used methodologies for phosphoramidite production.
In accordance with the methods of the present invention, a mononucleoside or an oligonucleotide having a free 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl is reacted with a diaminohalophosphine to produce an intermediate phosphordiamidite, and an amine hydrochloride byproduct. In some especially preferred embodiments of the methods of the invention, the reaction is performed in acetonitrile solvent. Thus, the present invention provides the additional advantage of not requiring the use of halogenated organic solvents, such as dichloromethane, which are disadvantageous because of their toxicity and problems associated with their disposal. It will be appreciated, however, that while use of acetonitrile affords the additional advantages described above, use of halogenated organic solvents, if desired, is also suitable in the methods of the invention.
The mononucleoside or oligonucleotide having a free 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl is preferably reacted with the diaminohalophosphine in the presence of a base, for example pyridine, triethylamine or a mixture thereof. Hunigs base and diisopropylethylamine are further examples of bases that are amenable to this reaction. A preferred base for this reaction is triethylamine.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of the methods of the invention, the intermediate phosphordiamidite is reacted with an alcohol of formula R4xe2x80x94OH, where R4 is a phosphorus protecting group, to yield the phosphoramidite product. While not wishing to be bound by a specific theory, it is believed that the reaction of the mononucleoside or an oligonucleotide having a free 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl with a diaminohalophosphine produces an amine hydrochloride byproduct, which serves as an activator in the subsequent reaction between the phosphordiamidite and the alcohol of formula R4xe2x80x94OH.
Preferably, the phosphordiamidite is contacted with the alcohol of formula R4xe2x80x94OH in the same solvent as is used in the reaction between the mononucleoside or oligonucleotide and the diaminohalophosphine, and also in the presence of the same base, for example, pyridine, triethylamine, or a mixture thereof.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccontactingxe2x80x9d means directly or indirectly causing at least two moieties to come into physical association with each other. Contacting thus includes physical acts such as placing the moieties together in a container, or placing together in solution.
In some preferred embodiments, the reaction of the compound of Formula II and the diaminohalophosphine of Formula III, and the contacting of the intermediate phosphordiamidite of Formula IV with the reagent of Formula R4xe2x80x94OH is advantageously performed in xe2x80x9cone-potxe2x80x9d i.e., in a single container, thus affording significant benefits of time and expense. The methods of the present invention are therefore especially beneficial in the large-scale production of phosphoramidites. Preferably, the methods of the invention are advantageously performed at ambient pressure and temperature.
The methods of the present invention are useful for the preparation of, inter alia, nucleoside phosphoramidites that can bear protecting groups. Protecting groups are used in the oligonucleotide synthetic methods of the invention for protection of several different types of functionality. In general, protecting groups render chemical functionality inert to specific reaction conditions and can be appended to and removed from such functionality in a molecule without substantially damaging the remainder of the molecule. Representative protecting groups are discussed in Greene and Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, Chapter 7, 2d ed, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1991.
In some preferred embodiments of the invention R1 is a hydroxyl protecting group. A wide variety of hydroxyl protecting groups can be employed in the methods of the invention. Suitable hydroxyl protecting groups include, for example, groups that are useful for protecting 5xe2x80x2-hydroxyl groups during, for example, solid state oligonucleotide synthetic regimes. Preferably, such a 5xe2x80x2-hydroxyl protecting group is stable under basic conditions but can be removed under acidic conditions. Representative hydroxyl protecting groups are disclosed by Beaucage, et al., Tetrahedron 1992, 48, 2223-2311, and also in Greene and Wuts, supra, at Chapter 2. Preferred protecting groups used for R1 include trityl, monomethoxy trityl, dimethoxytrityl, trimethoxytrityl, 2-chlorotrityl, DATE, TBTr, 9-phenylxanthine-9-yl (Pixyl) and 9-(p-methoxyphenyl)xanthine-9-yl (MOX).
Removal of hydroxyl protecting groups can be effected by techniques well known in the art to form the free hydroxyl. For example, dimethoxytrityl protecting groups can be removed by protic acids such as formic acid, dichloroacetic acid, trichloroacetic acid, p-toluene sulphonic acid or with Lewis acids such as for example zinc bromide. See for example, Greene and Wuts, supra.
In preferred embodiments of the methods of the invention, a 5xe2x80x2-protected mononucleoside or oligomeric compound having a free 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl is reacted with a diaminohalophosphine to produce an intermediate nucleoside phosphordiamidite. The diaminohalophosphine preferably has the formula Xxe2x80x94P(R2)(R3), where X is a halogen, with chlorine being more preferred.
The amino moieties of R2 and R3 can be selected from various amines presently used for phosphoramidites in standard oligonucleotide synthesis. In preferred embodiments of the invention, R2 and R3 each have the Formula xe2x80x94N(R5)(R6), where R5 and R6 are each independently alkyl having from one to four carbon atoms, or R5 and R6 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form an aliphatic or aromatic five or six membered ring. It is generally preferred, but not required, that each R5 and R6 be the same.
In some particularly preferred embodiments of the present invention, R5 and R6 are alkyl, with isopropyl being preferred. Further examples of suitable amines useful as amino moieties of the phosphordiamidites of the invention are described in various United States patents, principally those to M. Caruthers and associates. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,668,777; 4,458,066; 4,415,732; and 4,500,707; the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The constituent sugars and nucleosidic bases of the phosphoramidites produced by the methods of the present invention can be naturally occurring or non-naturally occurring. Non-naturally occurring sugars and nucleosidic bases are typically structurally distinguishable from, yet functionally interchangeable with, naturally occurring sugars (e.g. ribose and deoxyribose) and nucleosidic bases (e.g., adenine, guanine, cytosine, thymine and uracil). Thus, non-naturally occurring nucleobases and sugars include all such structures which mimic the structure and/or function of naturally occurring species, and which aid in the binding of an oligomer incorporating the nucleobase and/or sugar to a target, or which otherwise advantageously contribute to the properties of such an oligomer.
For example, representative nucleobases suitable for use in the methods of the invention include adenine, guanine, cytosine, uridine, and thymine, as well as other non-naturally occurring and natural nucleobases such as xanthine, hypoxanthine, 2-aminoadenine, 6-methyl and other alkyl derivatives of adenine and guanine, 2-propyl and other alkyl derivatives of adenine and guanine, 5-halo uracil and cytosine, 6-azo uracil, cytosine and thymine, 5-uracil (pseudo uracil), 4-thiouracil, 8-halo, oxa, amino, thiol, thioalkyl, hydroxyl and other 8-substituted adenines and guanines, 5-trifluoromethyl and other 5-substituted uracils and cytosines, 7-methylguanine. Further naturally and non naturally occurring nucleobases include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,808 (Merigan, et al.), in chapter 15 by Sanghvi, in Antisense Research and Application, Ed. S. T. Crooke and B. Lebleu, CRC Press, 1993, in Englisch et al., Angewandte Chemie, International Edition, 1991, 30, 613-722 (see especially pages 622 and 623, and in the Concise Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, J. I. Kroschwitz Ed., John Wiley and Sons, 1990, pages 858-859, Cook, P. D., Anti-Cancer Drug Design, 1991, 6, 585-607, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. The terms xe2x80x9cnucleosidic basexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnucleobasexe2x80x9d are further intended to include heterocyclic compounds that can serve as nucleosidic bases, including certain xe2x80x9cuniversal basesxe2x80x9d that are not nucleosidic bases in the most classical sense, but function similarly to nucleosidic bases. One representative example of such a universal base is 3-nitropyrrole.
The nucleobases employed in the methods of the present invention can bear protecting groups. Typically, such nucleobase protecting groups are base labile, and serve to protect the exocyclic amino groups of the heterocyclic nucleobases. In some preferred embodiments, this type of protection is achieved by acylation with an acylating reagent such as, for example, benzoylchloride or isobutyrylchloride. These protecting groups are stable to the reaction conditions of the methods of the present invention, as well as the conditions of oligonucleotide synthesis. Typically, such protecting groups are cleaved at approximately equal rates during treatment with base at the end of oligonucleotide synthesis.
The present invention provides methods for the preparation of phosphoramidites having substituents at, for example, the 2xe2x80x2-position. Representative 2xe2x80x2-substituents (i.e., moieties represented by xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d in the structures herein) include but are not limited to H, OH, F, or a group of formula R7xe2x80x94(R8)n wherein R7 is C3-C20 alkyl, C4-C20 alkenyl, C2-C20 alkynyl, C1-C20 alkoxy, C2-C20 alkenyloxy, or C2-C20 alkynyloxy; and R8 is hydrogen, amino, halogen, hydroxyl, thiol, keto, carboxyl, nitro, nitroso, nitrile, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, NH-alkyl, N-dialkyl, O-aryl, S-aryl, NH-aryl, O-aralkyl, S-aralkyl, NH-aralkyl, amino, N-phthalimido, imidazole, azido, hydrazino, hydroxylamino, isocyanato, sulfoxide, sulfone, sulfide, disulfide, silyl, aryl, heterocycle, carbocycle, intercalator, reporter molecule, conjugate, polyamine, polyamide, polyalkylene glycol, polyether, a group that enhances the pharmacodynamic properties of oligonucleotides, or a group that enhances the pharmacokinetic properties of oligonucleotides.
Preferred 2xe2x80x2modifications include 2xe2x80x2-methoxyethoxy (2xe2x80x2-Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH3, also known as 2xe2x80x2-O-(2-methoxyethyl) or 2xe2x80x2-MOE) (Martin et al., Helv. Chim. Acta, 1995, 78, 486) i.e., an alkoxyalkoxy group. A further preferred modification includes 2xe2x80x2-dimethylamino oxyethoxy, i.e., a O(CH2)2ON(CH3)2 group, also known as 2xe2x80x2-DMAOE, as described in co-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/016,520, filed on Jan. 30, 1998, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Other preferred 2xe2x80x2 modifications include 2xe2x80x2-methoxy (2xe2x80x2-Oxe2x80x94CH3), 2xe2x80x2-aminopropoxy (2xe2x80x2-OCH2CH2CH2NH2) and 2xe2x80x2-fluoro (2xe2x80x2-F). Similar modifications may also be made at other positions on the sugar group, particularly the 3xe2x80x2 position of the sugar on the 3xe2x80x2 terminal nucleotide or in 2xe2x80x2-5xe2x80x2 linked oligonucleotides and the 5xe2x80x2 position of 5xe2x80x2 terminal nucleotide. The nucleosides of the oligonucleotides may also have sugar mimetics such as cyclobutyl moieties in place of the pentofuranosyl sugar.
Representative United States patents that teach the preparation of such modified sugars structures include, but are not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,981,957; 5,118,800; 5,319,080; 5,359,044; 5,393,878; 5,446,137; 5,466,786; 5,514,785; 5,519,134; 5,567,811; 5,576,427; 5,591,722; 5,597,909; 5,610,300; 5,627,053 5,639,873; 5,646,265; 5,658,873; 5,670,633; and 5,700,920, certain of which are commonly owned with the present application, each of which is herein incorporated by reference, together with allowed U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,221, which is commonly owned with the present application and is herein incorporated by reference.
In some preferred embodiments, the methods of the invention are employed to prepare phosphoramidites having 2xe2x80x2-O substituents that are polyethers of the formula (O-alkyl)m, where m is 1 to about 10. Preferred among these polyethers are linear and cyclic polyethylene glycols (PEGs), and (PEG)-containing groups, such as crown ethers and those which are disclosed by Ouchi, et al., Drug Design and Discovery 1992, 9, 93, Ravasio, et al., J. Org. Chem. 1991, 56, 4329, and Delgardo et. al., Critical Reviews in Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems 1992, 9, 249. Further sugar modifications are disclosed in Cook, P. D., supra. Fluoro, O-alkyl, O-alkylamino, O-alkyl imidazole, O-alkylaminoalkyl, and alkyl amino substitution is described in U. S. patent application Ser. No. 08/398,901, filed Mar. 6, 1995, entitled Oligomeric Compounds having Pyrimidine Nucleotide(s) with 2xe2x80x2 and 5xe2x80x2 Substitutions, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Sugars having O-substitutions on the ribosyl ring are also amenable to the present invention. Representative substitutions for ring O include S, CH2, CHF, and CF2, see, e.g., Secrist, et al., Abstract 21, Program and Abstracts, Tenth International Roundtable, Nucleosides, Nucleotides and their Biological Applications, Park City, Utah, Sep. 16-20, 1992.
The phosphorus protecting group R4, is a group that is useful for protecting phosphorus containing internucleoside linkages during, for example, solid state oligonucleotide synthetic regimes. Examples of such phosphorus protecting groups include xcex2-cyanoethyl, diphenylsilylethyl, xcex4-cyanobutenyl, cyano p-xylyl (CPX), N-methyl-N-trifluoroacetyl ethyl (META), acetoxy phenoxy ethyl (APE) and butene-4-yl groups. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,677 and Re. 34,069 (xcex2-cyanoethyl); Beaucage, S. L. and Iyer, R. P., Tetrahedron, 49 No. 10, pp. 1925-1963 (1993); Beaucage, S. L. and Iyer, R. P., Tetrahedron, 49 No. 46, pp. 10441-10488 (1993); Beaucage, S. L. and Iyer, R. P., Tetrahedron, 48 No. 12, pp. 2223-2311 (1992). See also U.S. Patents Nos.
In some preferred embodiments of the methods of the present invention, mononucleoside phosphoramidite compounds are prepared from nucleosides having a free 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl. Such mononucleoside phosphoramidites are useful for example, in the solid state synthesis of oligonucleotides. Additionally, the methods of the present invention can be used to prepare dimeric, trimeric, or higher order nucleotide 3xe2x80x2-phosphoramidite compounds, from suitably protected oligomeric compounds having a free terminal 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl group. Such phosphoramidites are useful, for example, in synthetic regimes wherein an oligomeric xe2x80x9cblockxe2x80x9d is added to a growing chain in a single coupling step. Thus, in preferred embodiments, the compounds of Formula II include both mononucleosides (i.e., q is 0) and oligomers that have a free 3xe2x80x2-hydroxyl (i.e., q is greater than 1). Preferably, q is from 0 to about 100; more preferably from 0 to about 25, even more preferably from about 0 to about 10, with 0 to about 5 being more preferred. In especially preferred embodiments, q is 0, 1 or 2, with 0 being most preferred.
The methods of the present invention can be used to prepare oligomeric 3xe2x80x2-phosphoramidites having a wide variety of internucleotide linkages, represented by xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d in the structures provided herein. Examples of internucleoside linkages which can be present in the compounds of Formula I, II and IV include phosphodiester, phosphorothioate, phosphorodithioate, and phosphonate linkages. Further representative internucleotide linkages include amide or substituted amide linkages, such as those described in Waldner et al., Synlett. 1, 57-61 (1994), De Mesmaeker et al., Synlett. 10, 733-736 (1993), Lebreton et al., Synlett. 2, 137-140 (1994), De Mesmaeker et al., Bioorg. Medic. Chem. Lett. 4, 395-398 (1994), De Mesmaeker et al., Bioorg. Medic. Chem. Lett. 4, 873-878 (1994), Lebreton et al., Tet. Letters 34, 6383-6386 (1993), Lebreton et al., Tet. Letters 35, 5225-5228 (1994), Waldner et al., Bioorg. Medic. Chem. Lett. 4, 405-408 (1994), and linkages described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,677, U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,844, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,070.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d includes but is not limited to straight chain, branch chain, and alicyclic hydrocarbon groups. Alkyl groups of the present invention may be substituted. Representative alkyl substituents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,295, at column 12, lines 41-50.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d includes but is not limited to straight chain, branch chain, and alicyclic hydrocarbon groups that have at least one carbon-carbon double bond.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d includes but is not limited to straight chain, branch chain, and alicyclic hydrocarbon groups that have at least one carbon-carbon triple bond.
The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9calkenyloxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynyloxyxe2x80x9d denote groups of the formula A-Oxe2x80x94 where A is, respectively, an alkyl group, and alkenyl group, or an alkynyl group.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d denotes alkyl groups which bear aryl groups, for example, benzyl groups. The term xe2x80x9calkarylxe2x80x9d denotes aryl groups which bear alkyl groups, for example, methylphenyl groups. xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d groups are aromatic cyclic compounds including but not limited to phenyl, naphthyl, anthracyl, phenanthryl, and pyrenyl groups.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d denotes an aliphatic or aromatic ring or ring system having at least one heteroatom therein. The term heteroatom means a non-carbon atom, such as O, N or S.
As used herein, the term O-alkylamino denotes a group of formula O-alkyl-NH2. The term O-alkylalkoxy denotes a group of formula -O-alkyl-O-alkyl. The term O-alkylaminoalkyl denotes an O-alkylamino group wherein the amino moiety bears one or more additional alkyl groups. The
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes an alkyl ring system having one or more heteroatoms (i.e., non-carbon atoms). Preferred heterocycloalkyl groups include, for example, morpholino groups. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkenylxe2x80x9d denotes a ring system having one or more double bonds, and one or more heteroatoms. Preferred heterocycloalkenyl groups include, for example, pyrrolidino groups.
Halogens include F, Cl, Br and I.
Polyamines are groups having the general formula -[A-NH]vxe2x80x94H; xe2x80x94[NH-A]v; -[A-NH-A]v; or xe2x80x94[NH-A-NH]txe2x80x94H where A is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl, v is greater than one, and t is one or greater.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnucleosidexe2x80x9d denotes a pentofuranosyl sugar which is bound to a nucleosidic base (i.e, a nitrogenous heterocyclic base or xe2x80x9cnucleobasexe2x80x9d).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coligonucleotidexe2x80x9d denotes a plurality of pentofuranose units which bear nucleobases, linked by an internucleotide linkage. Included within the definition of xe2x80x9coligonucleotidexe2x80x9d are naturally occurring oligonucleotides such as ribose and deoxyribose phosphodiesters, and their analogs such as phosphorothioates, phosphorodithioates, and phosphonates.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cintercalatorxe2x80x9d means a moiety that in known to intercalate into double stranded DNA. Typically intercalators are planar molecules, for example acridine.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9creporter moleculexe2x80x9d means a molecule that is detectable. Included within the definition of xe2x80x9creporter moleculexe2x80x9d are radiolabels (e.g., compounds containing an enriched amount of a radioactivce atom such as 14C, 3H, or 31p), chromaphores, fluorophores, and enzymes that are detectable via their enzymatic function.
In some preferred embodiments of the invention amino groups are appended to alkyl or other groups, such as, for example, 2xe2x80x2-alkoxy groups (e.g., where R7 is alkoxy and R8 is NH-alkyl). Such amino groups are also commonly present in naturally occurring and non-naturally occurring nucleobases. It is generally preferred that these amino groups be in protected form during the synthesis of oligomeric compounds of the invention. Representative amino protecting groups suitable for these purposes are discussed in Greene and Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, Chapter 7, 2d ed, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1991. Generally, as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprotectedxe2x80x9d when used in connection with a molecular moiety such as xe2x80x9cnucleobasexe2x80x9d indicates that the molecular moiety contains one or more functionalities protected by protecting groups.
Additional advantages and novel features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the examples thereof provided below, which should not be construed as limiting the appended claims.